For what value of $a$ does the equation $3(2x-a) = 2(3x+12)$ have infinitely many solutions $x$?
Answer: Distributing on both sides gives $6x-3a = 6x+24$.  Subtracting $6x$ from both sides gives $-3a=24$.  If $a=\boxed{-8}$, then this equation is always true, and the original equation is true for all $x$ (and so has infinitely many solutions).  Otherwise, the equation is never true, so the original equation has no solutions.